


Babysitting duty.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Babysitting, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Where a Force Sensitive child, ends up adopted by Plo who decides it is good idea to "accidentally" ask both sixteen year old Padawan Skywalker and Master Windu to babysit the child during that mission on Corellia.Including a grumpy, caf deprived Jedi Knight, some assassins and lots of sarcasm.But it somehow does save the galaxy.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Plo Koon, Plo Koon & Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Mace Windu
Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611604
Kudos: 148





	Babysitting duty.

'I adopted a child!' Plo said when walking in through the door of their rented apartment and Mace felt a headache coming up when he looked at Plo who was holding a giggling green Nautolan.

'What? Why?' Mace asked with a soft groan and glared at Padawan Skywalker who had looked up from the mouse droid he had taken apart on the table. Skywalker then shrugged and looked at the child with a curious expression.

'Where did you find that child?' Mace sighed and looked from the Padawan to Plo and the child.

'At an orphanage, Mace' Plo replied. 'She is Force Sensitive'

'What is going on?' Kenobi asked, looking tired from their late night exploration of the area. Then he sighed tiredly and leaned against the wall.

'Let me guess, Plo adopted a Child' he then said and took a sip of his caf. 'And of course, I am right'

'What is her name?' Padawan Skywalker asked when Plo sat down with the child on his lap.

'Awassa, no records of her parents or guardians' Plo replied while holding the child gently. 'They say she was left by the orphanage one standard year ago'

* * *

'Where's your master, Padawan?' Master Koon had asked Anakin who was trying meditate and failing successfully.

'Or he is looking for a tea house or is sleeping' Anakin replied and the older Jedi chuckled. 'Probably the last one'

'Oh, I actually wanted to ask if one of you could keep an eye on Awassa' Plo said, too casual for his own good.

'Why not ask Master Windu?' Anakin replied with a shrug. 'I have heard from Aylaa that he seems to be pretty good with children..somehow..'

* * *

And that's how Mace and Padawan Skywalker ended up with a giggling toddler and a very caf deprived and grumpy knight.

'I will be back in the noon!' Plo said, too damn cheerful for his own good. Then the door slammed shut and Mace was left with a toddler in his arms and a frowning Padawan Skywalker.

'Now what?' Mace asked the Padawan who sat down on the couch and shook his head.

'I don't know, I am not good with children' the Padawan replied. 'I am good with convincing them to help me with stuff, but not with this kind of stuff, Master Windu'

'Stuff like turning the temple upside down?' Mace asked with a smirk and the Padawan turned bright pink before chuckling nervously. 'I am not stupid, Skywalker'

'Please don't make me meditate extra hours' the Padawan blurted before starting to fidget with a tool he had left on the table. 'It was indirectly Master Yoda's idea'

Mace would have pinched his nosebridge if he could. Because he knows that Yoda had given a long time ago "indirectly" Skywalkers master and Vos the same ideas. Like Master, Like Padawan. Wasn't it?

'We can watch holovids' the Padawan said after a few minutes of silence. 'There are some fairy tales and holo drama's I haven't watched yet, maybe she will like it'.

'If the holonet works' he then grumbled and started fidgeting with the holo projector. 'If not, we still have these stories of previous missions'.

* * *

The Holonet didn't work and they ended up telling stories. Awassa seem to appreciate it and then they heard a stumble in the kitchen. Assuming that it was Kenobi who was looking for tea or caf, Mace continued.

'So then I told Jinn that he shouldn't run into that temple without a Kriffing lightsaber and of course he didn't listen to me and handed his Padawan a stray he found somewhere before running into that temple'

'Then I needed to save his behind again, since he ran accidentally into some dark Force Wielders and managed to knock himself out'

'Assassins!' Skywalker yelled and Mace frowned before slowly turning around to see five masked people in black appearing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Oh.

Kark.

Both igniting their lightsabers and taking fighting stances. Then the assassins attacked and they were later standing back to back near the couch, being very outnumbered.

Then Mace got an idea and looked at the Padawan who parried another attack.

'At three, Padawan Skywalker' he then told the Padawan who nodded and they concentrated.

_One._

_Two..._

_Three..  
_

At three, two things happened. One thing that Mace didn't expect to happen and the second thing he did expect. 

Four assassins spinned around when spotting the third Jedi in the apartment who ignited his lightsaber and became a blur while dropkicking the first assassin.

Mace slammed his saber hilt in another assassin before shoving the assassin aagainst the ceiling with the Force and Skywalker deflected a blasterbolt back to the assassin, who dodged it and then hit a wall when the Padawan shoved the assassin with the Force away.

'The sixth is knocked out in the kitchen and may have some broken bones since I overreacted quite a bit on my Padawans distress, the assassin thought it was a smart idea to take a Knight walking around in his pajama pants in the kitchen' Kenobi said while powering down his lightsaber and crossing his arms. 

The last assassin tried to get away before he hit a wall, harder than planned since the three of them did the same thing at the same time.

* * *

Plo finally returned and found the whole apartment in shambles. Then he saw a very grumpy and caf deprived Knight Kenobi sitting on one of the still standing chairs, Mace telling a story while Skywalker and Awassa were listening.

Little he knew he just saved the galaxy.


End file.
